wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiyero Tigelaar
Let the green girl go!~Fiyero act 2. Fiyero is a major character in wicked. Act 1 “''Life is painless.” ''~Fiyero (act 1) In act 1, Fiyero enters for the first time, and his driver almost runs Elphaba over with his bike. Elphaba yells at Fiyero, and she leaves. He then sing the song Dancing though Life about how the students should never try to do anything, and should just be mindless and careless. He then tells everyone to go meet at a ballroom that night. And he goes with Galinda Upland. That night, when Elphaba comes to the ball, everyone makes fun of her, but Galinda tells him not stare. He later goes and meets Elphaba in their history class after Galinda tries to make her popular, he sees her and they talk. When Elphaba gets mad when the lion cub is being hurt during the class, she puts a spell on her class — except Fiyero — in her anger. He takes the lion cub to free it and Elphaba runs to help. Elphaba tells him that she knows that he is not as shallow as he pretends to be. She grabs his hand during this exchange, after which he seems dazed, and falls in love with her. Later, he says goodbye to Elphaba when she goes to meet the Wizard. Act 2 “Y''ou know me, I'm always happy.” ''~Fiyero to Glinda (act 2.) In act two, Fiyero is introduced as the new captain of the guard, relentless in his search for “the wicked witch” Elphaba. He gets into a fight with Glinda over this and he leaves. He later helps Elphaba fight the Wizard, and runs away with her. The two of them sing As Long as You're Mine, ''but Elphaba sees a house about to crush Nessarose and she leaves. When she comes back after Nessarose's death, she and Glinda argue. She is about to be taken to the Wizard, and Fiyero saves her by holding Glinda hostage. He then is captured, hung like a scarecrow in a field and tortured, but he is turned into a real scarecrow by Elphaba so he might live; however, she does not think that it worked. He is later said by Elphaba that she and Glinda will never see his face again. This is because he is a scarecrow, but Glinda thinks it is because he is dead. He then comes back to where Elphaba was “melted,” knocking on the trapdoor where Elphaba is hidden. The two leave Oz forever, so they can live happily together. Personality “''But you’re not shallow, or you would not be so unhappy.” '~Elphaba to Fiyero (act 1)' Fiyero acts like he is careless and unintelligent, as well as very shallow. But Elphaba tells him, after he helps her rescue the lion cub, that she knows that he is not. As it turns out, Fiyero is scared that life does not matter, so he pretends to be care-free and happy all the time. Everybody falls for it but Elphaba, which is why he fell in love with her. He is not mad when he is turned in a scarecrow, as he knows he would be dead otherwise. Relationships Elphaba Thropp “''You did the best you could, you saved my life.” ''~Fiyero to Elphaba about being turned into a scarecrow. Fiyero, at first, is shown to dislike Elphaba and she does not like him. He almost runs her over with his bike, and makes fun of her at the dance with everyone else. But when they save a lion cub together, they begin to fall in love. He comes to say goodbye to Elphaba when she goes to meet the Wizard. He does not see her for about a year. When he does they fight the Wizard and run away. He later gets turned into a scarecrow. He comes to find her after her alleged death, and the two of them leave Oz together. Glinda Upland “''Don' t you see? He was never going to hurt me!” ''~Glinda about Fiyero. At first he is in love with her, because she’s pretty and popular. But he later falls in love with Elphaba. Galinda sees that he is no longer in love with her, and is upset. She starts calling herself Glinda since that is what Dr. Dillamond called her, so that he will love her. But he does seem to care. He later breaks up with Glinda and runs away with Elphaba. He later holds Glinda at gunpoint and says that he will kill her if Elphaba is not released. Glinda says that she knows he would never hurt her, but he is taken to be tortured and killed anyway. And Glinda is upset thinking he is dead. Boq Fiyero and Boq are seen not to know each other that well, they don't see each other much in the second act, as in the first. They are first seen together when Galinda is talking to Boq, and Fiyero comes over. Galinda starts flirting with Fiyero, and Boq gets mad. Fiyero asks Glinda and Boq if they know where the building where Dr. Dillamond teaches is, Boq tells him, but Glinda points out that that class just ended. Boq is reading a book, Fiyero takes the book and throws it, Boq gets mad chases after it. The two are seen together later in the first act, but with other people, not just with each other. In the second act, they don't see each other. Fiyero never talks about Boq, but Boq says that Fiyero and Glinda will be getting married. Facts * He was first played by Norbert Leo Butz.* Footnotes (*) Category:Major characters